


Nightmare

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is woken in the middle of the night by his daughter, who had a nightmare. Luckily, though, he knows just how to reassure her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I would have posted this a few days ago, but my computer was out of commission so I couldn't access my fics. Thankfully, though, my computer is back and working, so I can publish again!

“Dad?” Dean grumbled a noise of protest, shifting in the bed so he was more comfortable and hoping he was just dreaming as he attempted to drift back to sleep.

“Daddy!” His eyes shot open as something – or some _one_ , rather – landed on top of him. He groaned; as much as he loved his daughter, he wasn’t as fond of her waking him up so abruptly in the middle of the night. “Daddy…” she whined impatiently, bouncing up and down slightly (which was not good for his stomach), and Dean finally relented.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked sleepily, wishing that she had chosen the _other_ side of the bed to jump on, the side where his husband was still snoring gently.

“I had a bad dream.” Even in the dark, Dean could see her trembling lip and wide eyes.

“Come here, honey,” he said, pulling her down to his chest for a tight hug. He patted her back comfortingly and pressed a gentle kiss to her hair. She sniffled a little and he murmured in her ear, “It’s okay, baby, it wasn’t real. Nothing’s gonna happen, okay?”

“It felt real, Daddy,” she said, almost inaudibly.

“Dreams always feel real, honey, but they aren’t. You’re safe. Do you wanna talk about it?”

He felt her nod slightly against his neck and then she spoke. “I dreamed there was a monster and he kept following me and then he kidnapped you and Papa and Bobby and he wanted to kill you! And I couldn’t do anything and… and… and Papa was hurt and you were trying to save him, but then I woke up.” She was crying harder now, and Dean pulled her closer still, previous tiredness forgotten.

“Mary?” he said gently. “Sweetheart, look at me, okay?” She obliged, and kind green eyes met frightened brown ones in the darkness. “Mary, that’s not going to happen in real life. And even if it did, your daddy used to kill monsters for a living, you know that. And Papa is a former angel of the lord, and I assure you that even as a human he can easily win a fight against a monster. I’ll always save him, and he’ll always save me, and we’ll _both_ always save you and your brother. Understood?” She nodded, tears abating slowly.

After another minute or so, she had stopped crying and was breathing gently against his chest. “I’m gonna take you back to bed now, honey, all right?” She nodded sleepily and he carefully extricated himself from his sheets, trying to avoid jarring the almost-asleep five-year old in his arms or the peacefully sleeping man next to him. He padded silently down the hall to her room and deposited her on her bed, gently pulling the covers up to her chin as she curled up in a ball.

After one last kiss on the forehead, he turned to leave but paused when he heard a mumbled “Love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Dean replied softly, pulling the door almost shut on his way out. He breathed a sigh of relief that Mary had calmed down and was back in her bed, but when he got back to his room, he realized there was an extra person in his own bed.

“Bobby?” he said softly, wondering why his three-year old was out of bed as well.

“He heard noises and got scared.” Apparently Bobby had woken Cas up. Cas twisted so he was sideways and leaning on his elbow as Dean walked into the room and sat on the bed. “Everything’s okay, Bobby.” Cas was speaking to their son now. “That was just Daddy and Mary. Mary must have had a bad dream or something.”

“She did,” Dean affirmed, “but she feels better now, so you don’t have to worry, all right? Let’s get you back to bed,” he said, ruffling his son’s hair, but before he could get up again, he felt a hand on his arm holding him back.

“It’s okay, Dean, I’ll get him,” Cas said, swinging his legs off the bed as Bobby reached his tiny arms up towards Cas. “Come on, little guy,” Cas murmured, picking up his son easily and resting him on his hip. “We all need our sleep.”

As Cas left the room, Dean settled himself back in bed to wait. A minute later, Cas reappeared, shuffling back to their bed. “He okay?” Dean asked as Cas climbed back under the covers and nuzzled against his husband.

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Cas said, resting his head underneath Dean’s chin.

Dean stroked his hair gently. “Good,” he said. After a minute he continued. “Mary had a dream that she was being chased by a monster who kidnapped us, and then you got hurt and I was trying to save you.”

“Hmm,” Cas said. “And nothing like that has _ever_ happened to us,” he continued with a small laugh.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean conceded. “I reminded her that we’d fought monsters and saved each other countless times before, and we’d do it again.”

“Good,” Cas said, echoing Dean’s earlier response.

Dean was quiet for a long moment. “I’m glad we settled down and stopped hunting,” he mentioned after a while. He chuckled. “I never woulda thought I’d put down roots somewhere, get married, or have kids. Even after the year with Lisa, I never expected a domestic life again. But here I am… Here we are,” he corrected a second later.

Cas pressed gentle kisses against his collarbone. “And I don’t regret any of it,” he murmured.

“Neither do I, baby,” Dean said with a soft smile. “Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
